maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Take A Hike! (transcript)
'"Let's Take A Hike!" '''is the 10th episode of the series "Maraya and Friends 90's." Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the Adams residence, then it zooms into the living room where Maraya is at) Maraya (looking at camera): Hi and welcome! I'm Maraya, and this is my friend, Italy. Today we're going to go take a hike in the mountains! Italy: That's right, Maraya. We're going on a hike to the mountains. (Maraya giggles for a moment, then she gets confused) Maraya: Italy, what's a ''hike? Italy: A hike is a long walk, so we might have to be extra prepared. Maraya: Oh... Italy: Okay, are we all prepared? Maraya: We are! Italy: Okay, then let's go hiking! (The setting changes to outside of the Adams residence. Maraya and Italy start counting to the beat as they start hiking) Maraya and Italy (in unison): Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! (The scene changes to where Maraya and Italy reach a pathway. But while they were hiking, Maraya falls backward and begins falling asleep) Maraya: (groaning) (But meanwhile, Italy was still walking and counting to the beat until he notices that Maraya is not following him) Italy: Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two - (gasps) Maraya, what are you doing? Maraya: Italy, I'm sleepy. Can we rest? Italy (sighs): Fine. (It changes again to where Maraya and Italy are resting. Suddenly, Maraya wakes up and wants to wake up Italy, so she tries to tap his shoulder) Maraya: Italy? Italy, wake up. (But it doesn't work, so she tries to walk back and accidentally bumps Italy's side, which causes him to wake up) Italy: Ahhh! (he looks at Maraya) Maraya, thank goodness you woke me up! Now, are we ready to go back to hiking? Maraya: Yeah! Italy: Okay, then. Let's go! (The scene changes to where they go back to hiking) Maraya and Italy (in unison): Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! (While Maraya and Italy were back to hiking, Maraya's stomach growled and then she groaned again) Maraya: (groaning again) (After Maraya sat in the middle of the pathway, Italy did the same thing as before, which is not noticing that Maraya stopped) Italy: Maraya, what are you doing now? Maraya: Italy, I'm hungry. Can you find some food for us? Italy: Don't worry, Maraya. I brought some food. (He opens his big backpack and finds two bananas) Italy (not seen): I brought these. (Maraya suddenly gets confused) Italy: These will give us some extra energy so we can continue hiking. (Then Maraya grabs one from Italy's hand as they start to eat. After Maraya peels her banana, Italy waits for him to eat with her. Then finally, Italy does the same thing as Maraya and starts to eat with her) Italy: Mmmm, this is delicious! Maraya: Mm-hmm. (After Italy takes a bite, then Maraya takes a bite for herself. Then they peel them back and get the last piece of banana out. First Maraya does it and then Italy does it. After that, they throw the peels in the trash) Italy: That was delicious, Maraya. Now let's get back to hiking! Maraya: Okay! (The scene changes to where Maraya and Italy reach to a steep pathway) Maraya: Italy, are we there yet? Italy: Almost, but not quite. (Maraya runs fast ahead of Italy) Italy: Hey, Maraya. Wait for me! (All of a sudden, Maraya and Italy reach to the top of the mountain) Maraya: Wow! (Then it echoes back to her as Maraya gets surprised) Maraya (surprised): Whoa, what was that? Italy (not seen): That's your echo, Maraya. Maraya: What's an echo? Italy: When you hear an echo, it means that it repeats back to you. Maraya: Oh... Italy: Hello! (His phrase echoes back to him, then after that, he looks at his watch and sees that it's past 6:00) Italy: Oh. Looks like we have to get going, cause it's past 6. That means it's our suppertime. Maraya (not seen): Oh... Italy: Maraya, lead me the way home. (Maraya leads the way home and Italy follows her. The scene changes one final time to where Maraya and Italy are back in their house) Italy: Maraya, I thought of making you a bowl of pasta because you were good. Maraya: Thanks, Italy. (Then she starts eating her pasta and gives a little wink to the viewer as the episode ends with a circle fade out) Characters *Maraya *Italy Words and Meanings Mentioned In This Episode *hike - a long walk *echo - when your voice is repeated back to you Trivia *This is the first episode about Maraya and Italy. *This episode is similar to "The Big Flood." *Maraya and Italy peel their bananas like normal people, in reality, would. *There is a game similar to the episode, but it only takes Maraya instead of Italy. *When Italy tells Maraya what a hike is, he draws a long, red arrow to show Maraya that it's actually a'' long ''walk. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Maraya and Friends 90's (Season 1)